Dans mon coeur, pour toujours
by Flomangafics
Summary: "Loin des yeux, près du cœur. Malgré la distance, tu seras toujours près de moi"


**Coucou tout le monde ^^**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon tout premier OS sur KNB avec du yaoi, puisque je n'écris que ça.**

 **Ce sont mes tous premiers pas sur la plateforme alors s'il vous plais, soyez indulgent, je ferais tout pour m'améliorer rapidement alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont évidement pas de moi mais appartiennent à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que la salle était emplie de bruits de ballons rebondissant sur le sol ainsi que des chaussures crissant sur le parquet. Les filets de basket bougeaient à intervalles réguliers au fur et à mesure que les balles franchissaient l'arceau, accompagné de certains cris de joie quand le tir avait été particulièrement difficile ou risqué. Ainsi, la jeune manager aux cheveux roses et aux yeux de la même couleur regardait son équipe se démener dans un sourire. Malgré le fait que l'année commençait avec un nouveau capitaine et de nouveaux joueurs, ils ne se débrouillaient pas mal du tout. Cependant, un bâillement la tira de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna alors vivement vers le joueur aux cheveux bleu marine et au teint basané, as de leur équipe. Celui-ci commençait à rassembler ses affaires pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Dai-chan ?, questionna-t-elle alors, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche.

\- Mais l'entraînement n'est pas encore fini ! Depuis notre défaite à la Winter Cup, je pensais que tu reprenais le basket sérieusement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas aussi tôt aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est bon Satsuki, c'est ma vie, c'est moi que ça regarde ! Alors lâche-moi un peu, t'es lourde à force.

La jeune fille mit ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air sévère sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, il y avait vraiment des fois où elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as à faire d'aussi important pour partir si tôt aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de plonger ses yeux bleu océan dans ceux de son amie.

\- Je vais voir quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas rendu visite depuis un petit moment.

La jeune fille perdit immédiatement son air réprobateur pour adopter une mine triste.

\- Dai-chan ...

\- Hey, tu comptes aller où comme ça Aomine !, tonna le nouveau capitaine en s'approchant.

De grande taille et arborant des cheveux gris, il avait un tempérament explosif et avait toujours entretenu une relation houleuse avec l'as.

\- Ça va Wakamatsu, lâche moi la grappe tu veux.

\- Espèce de...

\- Cette fois est exceptionnelle, le coupa Satsuki. Il a un rendez-vous important, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien avant de finalement tourner les talons pour se diriger dans les vestiaires.

Après avoir pris sa douche et rangé ses affaires, Aomine marchait tranquillement dans les rues peu fréquentées en direction du centre-ville d'un air pensif. Après tout, il se sentait toujours nerveux à chaque fois qu'il allait voir cette personne et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Ainsi, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se ressaisir, il s'arrêta finalement pour entrer chez le fleuriste. Regardant rapidement ce qui se trouvait en magasin, il opta pour un bouquet de roses rouges, fleurs très simple mais qui faisait toujours plaisir à recevoir.  
Il les paya rapidement, ignorant le petit sourire désolé que lui offrit la fleuriste, et sortit tout aussi vite du magasin pour se diriger vers son point de rendez-vous. Lui qui avait dit qu'il serait là-bas pour dix-neuf heures, il serait immanquablement en retard. Et dire qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas faire attendre les gens.

Hâtant un peu le pas, il ouvrit la grille en fer forgé qui se trouvait devant lui pour finalement pénétrer sur le lieu de son rendez-vous. Il avança alors dans cet endroit coloré et recouvert de fleurs, donnant l'impression de se trouvait dans un immense jardin, et avança finalement jusqu'au fond de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il vit celui qu'il était venus voir, ses cheveux dorés, de la même couleur que ses yeux, égayant l'endroit. Aomine avança finalement avant de s'arrêter quelques pas devant lui.

\- Ouais, désolé pour le retard. Je t'avais dis que je viendrais à dix neuf heures mais je suis finalement resté à l'entraînement un peu plus longtemps que prévu, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, je suis quand même content de te revoir Kise.

Le jeune homme face à lui l'écoutait, immobile et silencieux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je te jure, j'ai beau avoir repris le basket sérieusement maintenant, je ne me fais toujours pas à mon nouveau capitaine, reprit le joueur basané. Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est lui qui a été nommé à la place d'Imayoshi... Mais bon, je pense m'y habituer un jour. Ou du moins essayer...

Il s'arrêta un instant, profitant du silence. Son ami ne faisant pas le moindre geste pour prendre la parole, il reprit.

\- Toutes les équipes s'entraînent dur pour le tournoi inter-high qui, mine de rien, sera vite là. Et cette année, je compte bien gagner avec mes coéquipiers !, s'exclama-t-il en adressant un sourire au jeune homme lui faisant face. Je la jouerais la finale cette fois ! Ah, et j'ai vu ton équipe aussi. Elle a l'air motivée cette année encore mais... Si tu n'y es plus, ce ne sera plus pareil...

Son sourire se fana immédiatement avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler.

\- Tu sais je...

Sa gorge était nouée, l'empêchant de parler comme il l'aurait souhaité et il s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration, regardant le sourire que son ami lui adressait toujours.

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Je n'y connais rien mais il me semble que se sont tes préférées alors j'espère qu'elles te plaisent Kise.

D'un geste maladroit, il avança d'un pas et les déposa sur la stèle de marbre... Qui définissait son ami désormais. Aomine resta ainsi un moment, la tête baissée, sentant un liquide salé bien trop familier coulait sur ses joues. Il releva finalement la tête pour voir la photo souriante le regarder.

\- J'essaye d'aller de l'avant, de faire comme si tout allait bien, de rester moi-même devant les autres mais, sans toi, c'est dur! Foutu cancer !

Il sentit la colère monter en lui en repensant à la maladie qui avait emporté son ami il y avait maintenant deux mois. Il en voulait énormément aux médecins de ne pas avoir put le sauver, à Kise d'avoir perdu contre ce mal qui le rongeait et à lui-même, lui qui n'avait pas été là quand son ami avait le plus besoin de lui.

Essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la manche, il reporta son attention sur le cliché en face de lui pour finalement lui adresser un sourire attendri.

\- Tu me manque tellement... Mais malgré ton absence, une chose n'a pas changé... Kise, je t'aime.

Lentement, il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cadre représentant le blond qu'il avait tant aimé.

\- J'espère que, où tu es maintenant, tu me regardes parce que je compte bien gagner chaque match de basket pour toi.

Il se releva finalement, près à partir, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers la tombe pour lui sourire.

\- Et n'oublie jamais que, malgré la distance qui nous sépare désormais, tu seras pour toujours dans mon cœur.


End file.
